The Demon Massacre
by BlackStarDragonEmpress
Summary: This is base really loosly on Yu Yu Hakusho. It only really uses the Underworld government. Other than that...I made it. Hope you enjoy. Rated Teen for violence.


_**The Demon Massacre**_

"Miss Sylvinia Silvertree, you are Miss Myth S. Bones' maid correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Wentworth it is."

"So, when Miss Bones goes out, you stay at the house?"

"Most of the time, Mr. Wentworth."

"Did you stay at the house when Miss Bones went out last Friday?"

"No, Mr. Wentworth, I went with her."

"So you were there when the massacre occurred?"

"I wouldn't call it a massacre, but yes I was there."

"If you wouldn't call it a massacre, what would you call it?"

"Myth is an officer of a law you are unfamiliar with. She went to arrest Mekal Darklord, peacefully."

"Walking into a building with a pair of swords on doesn't sound all that peaceful."

"Myth always wears her blades, but most people look at them and think they're toys. If anything indicated that she thought there was going to be a fight, it was that she brought Blizzard, Sunspot, and me; plus she brought TD and Brownie into the building."

"She knew there was going to be a fight? You just said she went to 'arrest' this man peacefully."

"She did, but Myth also knows how a demons mind works. Mekal Darklord is a high ranking member of demon society, but he is also 2 on the Underworlds most wanted list."

"Really? What did he do to get there? Kill the wrong wolf? Haha!"

"Do you find death amusing, Mr. Wentworth? Darklord _**loves**_ it. He is what you call a serial killer. The deaths of over 10,000 humans and demons are his work."

"Impossible. No one could kill that many people."

"Unless he was well into his 1,000 year. Demons, Mr. Wentworth, can live for thousands of years. His signature was a body mauled by knives rather than teeth, the head and heart missing."

"Th-th-that's nice to know, but we stray from the subject. Why don't you tell us exactly what happened that night Miss Silvertree?"

"Very well."

******************************************************************

It was shortly after sunset when we arrived at the ancient building. Myth dismounted and, after a few moments, indicated that I could as well. I stepped to her side, fallen leaves crunching under my feet.

"He's here."

"That's good, right, Myth?"

"Sure, if you don't count the other 200 or so lesser demons." Her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight and her red hair seemed to be fire itself.

"Should we call your boss, um…Mr. Jason Darklord, and ask for help?"

"Hahaha! Ah. Heh! No, Sylvinia, I won't do that to him. You know he thinks it's his fault that his twin turned out this way. No, we'll handle this ourselves."

"Okay. Should I wait out here?"

"**NO**. You'll stay with me. I don't trust the sick bastard. I doubt he'll go down without a fight, but you will stay out of any fight. Brownie will keep you safe." Brownie snorted his warm breath on the back of my neck and there was a muffled _THUP!_ as his hoof hit the damp earth.

"You have all of your medical equipment? Good. Blizzard, Twilight's Dawning, and Sunspot are with me. Ready? Lets go." and we headed into the building.

******************************************************************

"Miss Silvertree, explain something for me will you?"

"Yes, Mr. Wentworth."

"Who are … Blizzard, Brownie, Twilight's Dawning, TD, and Sunspot?"

"Blizzard is Myth's head cat. He is a white bengal tiger about 15 hands tall. Sunspot is his daughter. She is a lepord about 14½ hands tall. They're both capable of killing a full grown bull moose on their own. Twilight's Dawning, or TD for short, is Myth's mare. She's a cross between a Shire and a Thourghbred, black with white feathers and a white star on her forehead, and is about 16 hands tall. Brownie is her mate. Same cross-bred, all chocolate brown except for his with feathers, and also about 16 hands high. I ride him. Both are fully trained war horses. Now, shall I continue my tale?"

"Please do, Miss Silvertree."

"Very well."

******************************************************************

The building smelled of mold and things long dead. Myth didn't appear to notice, but the animals all sneezed.

"Bless you. Darklord's on the top floor. Hmm? What do you want?"

A reptilian-like demon stepped out of the shadows. "Master Mekal has dictated that you are to be escorted into his presence. If you will follow me."

Myth grunted and we followed him up the stairs. He walked next to Myth, speaking softly to her. After a while she waved her hand. "Alright. Stop hissing in my ear. Your tongue tickles." Shortly after this we all stopped at a large door.

"Master Mekal is beyond this door." He then bowed and departed.

Myth touched the door. And it swung open. Darklord sat behind a giant oak desk.

"Well, well, well. Look at who it is. The infamous Myth S. Bones. Come to lock me up for my hideous crimes, I presume?"

"Look, Darklord, we can do this one of two ways. You can come quietly and nobody gets hurt."

"And the second choice?"

Myth's hand twitched, indicating for me and Brownie to get into a protected corner. "Guess."

"I resist and death results in some way. _Ooo_, I like it." He pushed on the horns of a bronze bull sitting on the desk. The desk shot under the floor, as did the chair when he stood. Then the bookcases lining the wall behind him rose and hundreds of demons poured into the room.

Myth snarled and drew her swords. The demons raced forward, their crude weapons bared. One swung at Myths middle. She paried the strike and ran him through. Another came at her neck. Blocked and sliced cleanly into two pieces at the waist. Next was at her side. He was too close to block with the sword, so she gave him her arm. _**KANG!!**_ The sound of the blade hitting the metal flesh filled the air. Myth lopped his head off. I heard a snarl to my left and looked at Blizzard and Sunspot.

Their teeth and claws were black with demonic blood. The fur around Blizzard's left hind leg was matted red with his own blood. He ripped the throat out a demon and clawed out the eyes of another. A demon with a huge broadsword came rushing at him. Blizzards seized a dead demon and flung it at the broadsword demon. It was knocked off its feet and Blizzard tore it to shreds.

Sunspot had a demon by the tail and was using it as a weapon. She used it to knock demons over, which she then did a dance on with unsheathed claws. This ripped off chunks of flesh and caused sperts of black blood to fly. A screaming challenge pierced the battle torn air.

TD was surrounded by enemies. She bucked and reared, lashing out with her hooves. If the initial hit didn't kill, you could hear their screams as they were trampled to death. She charged at random, crushing those unlucky enough to be in her way beneath her heavy hooves. TD ripped out chunks of flesh as she bit with hard teeth, black with blood. A grunt of pain brought my attention to Brownie.

He would not leave his post of guarding me, but any who came within reach for a bite or a kick got it. An arrow had sprouted in Brownie's shoulder.

I reached and jerked the offensive object out. I took up the strung bow Myth said I should bring just in case. I put the arrow to the bow and aimed at the bowman on the bookcase. I released and the arrow bloomed in forehead. He dropped to the ground dead.

Suddenly, all was still, all quiet. All of the lesser demons were dead. TD stood on top of a pile of them. Blizzard had one clamped between his powerful jaws. Sunspot's temporary weapon hung from her mouth by its tail. And a branching, poisonous plant demon was skwerd on Myths blade.

Mekal Darklord stood at the far end of the room. He had no blood on him. He just stood there smiling. "Okay. You win. I will go with you now. I have had my entertainment. You are all very skilled killers. Although the animals cannot help making their victims suffer, I find it amusing that you - Myth - finish your victims off quickly - giving them as little pain as possible. Very interesting."

Myth snarled. "Shut-up you." She kicked the plant demon off her blades, wiped them clean, sheathed them, and stalked over to Darklord. Myth took his arm, turned him around, and bound his wrists together behind his back. "Mekal Darklord, you are under arrest for your numerous murders of humans and innocent demons. You shall be tried before the Underworld government and given your sentence. Sylvinia, will you tend to the animals wounds? I'll be back soon." With that she and Darklord vanished.

I was finished tending to the animals wounds by the time that Myth returned. She looked worn out. "Come on Sylvinia, let's go home."

******************************************************************

"……Thank-you, Miss Silvertree. I'm sure that helped the jury to decide on their verdict."

"I'm glad I could be of service to you, Mr. Wentworth."

"Alright, why don't we see what the actual defendant had to say in her own defense."

"Hm? I have nothing to add to Sylvinia's telling of that night. I can only add what the reptilian demon was saying. He was a spy implanted into Mekal's household. He was filling me in on Mekal's most recent doings, things I had to tell His Majesty of the Underworld in order for a proper trial to take place."

"Really? So, what happened to this Mekal?"

"Dead."

"HUH?!"

"He is dead. Beheaded. His trail began as soon as we showed up. I gave my testimony and left, but Jason gave me the run down when it was over. I wasn't surprised. The laws of the Underworld are much more clear cut compared to the laws of humans."

"Oh. Well, if there is nothing more to be added, let us break so the jury can come to a decision."

******************************************************************

"Well, members of the jury, have you reached your decision?"

"Yes, Mr. Wentworth, we have. We find the defendant, Myth S. Bones, to be…"

**_The End?_**


End file.
